This Is Life
by MesuInu.1
Summary: This story is set in the future but it has no relations to the story line of the Inuyasha anime show. Kagome is a tomboy and loves going to school for one reason, her eye candy is in some of her classes. Sesshomaru the most sexiest demon alive was going to her school. But Naraku is a bit of a problem. The asshole was her boyfriend once but was never to remorseful. This is LIFE.


Mesu: okay so this is another story I've kinda gotten bored with my other story so I'm writing this one but I will update my other one if you guys still wanna read it.

Inuyasha: Keh! Please don't even start writing you should just stop.

Kagome: noo I like her stories they 're fun caz I get to be with Sesshy.

Sesshomaru: Miko I suggest you never call me Sesshy ever again.

Kagome: Okay den.

….

Sighing she placed her chin in her raised palm as she listened to her teacher chatter on and get off topic in her enthusiasm. She sighed again. English. Oh how much she loathes it. The only thing that she enjoys in this subject is poetry. It's fun to do and she's good at it, well if her teacher crying while she was reading her poem 'My Step Father' out to the class was anything to go by.

Looking up at the clock above the white board, she read 12:10pm. This made a small smile appear on her tan face. The class ended at 12:15pm so she only had 5 minutes left before she got to go to her favourite class of the day. Metal works, or in it's 'fancy name', as her step dad liked to put it, Visual Designs. The reason why she likes this class so much is because her teacher is an ex- soldier from Scotland, and there are no other girls in that class.

It isn't that she hates girls, only that most of them are bitchy and hate to get their hands dirty. Kagome is a tomboy if you haven't picked that up yet and she enjoys her time doing sports and playing video games, mostly call of duty. She also prefers guys as her friends because they're not as dramatic or bitchy therefore she doesn't have to deal with bullshit crap that really is unnecessary. The teacher called to the class as everyone started to pack up,

"Have a good weekend and do your home work!" Kagome grinned as she walked out of the classroom and headed towards the workshop.

Walking down towards the back of the school where her metal works class was, she heard someone call out her name.

"Kagome! Hey! KAGOME!" a wide grin spread itself across her beautiful face as she turned around to face the one calling her. He was jogging towards her waving vigorously.

"Hey Miroku, I'm surprised you came to school today I thought that you were suspended" she chuckled. Panting as Miroku came to a halt in front of her he replied,

"Yeah I was, but I told you that I was coming to school today." Face palming herself she chuckled lowly,

"That's right, I remember now. I'm such a douche bag sometimes." Shaking his head Miroku started to walk down the hill that lead to the workshop. They had all their classes together accept for English and one of their selected subjects.

"So did you hear, I asked Sango out the other day and she said yes!" the enthusiasm and happiness in his voice was a wonderful thing. Miroku was known as a womanizer but he had always liked Sango ever since Kagome had introduced them to each other. During the first year after meeting each other, Miroku became smitten with Sango and he had asked her out but was sadly turned down. This didn't deter him though and he had tried over and over again. With the amount of attention he put into Sango he stopped groping any other girl's ass and only aimed for Sango's. Soon his 'manly charms' as he called them, started to break through Sango's defenses and she slowly started to fall for him.

"Oh really! That's great I knew she would come around soon enough" Kagome laughed, she thought their relationship was funny, a womanizing monk and the strongest ex-Youkai Taijiya.

Arriving outside the workshop they saw their class sitting down and waiting for the teacher to show up.

"Look its Naraku's bitch!" called out one guy as they pointed to Kagome. Hearing this, one of her eyes twitched, she hated that. Naraku was very abusive towards her, both sexually and mentally. It took her a while but she finally broke it off with him and now even though it's been almost a year people still calls her Naraku's bitch. Miroku, hearing this got angry and called out,

" Shut up you dick head. You should be upset that your not dating Kagome, she is the most kindest person you will ever meet!" One of Kagome's other friends, Shippo, an orphaned kitsune youkai laughed and called out,

"OOOOH BUUURRRN!" This made a smile come to her face. She loved how her dear prankster friend could turn anything from sour to funny.

Looking to the side she saw an unimpressed Sesshomaru. He's always been cold and unfeeling towards others and Kagome didn't understand how he had a girlfriend when he is such an asshole. Maybe Kagura ( his girlfriend ) saw something in him that no one else saw, Kagome didn't know but she didn't understand why such a nice girl would ever date someone who gave no affection to anyone. Kagome thought that maybe Kagura was after his money considering he is the great dog demon of the western lands and because he was the lord of those lands he owns lots of land and old money that would be worth thousands of dollars now. Or maybe she just wanted to be able to say 'look at me I own THE lord Sesshomaru all to my self'... who knows.

Anyways Kagome wasn't going to think about that because it wasn't her place to be digging into other people's lives, but that didn't mean she couldn't perv on him. Sesshomaru is the most gorgeous guy/demon in all of Japan and it was a fact. It didn't mean that Kagome had to like him or have a crush on him but she could just enjoy his muscly body and sexy face.

"Hmm damn those sexy calves" Kagome whispered as he turned around to walk into the workshop as the teacher finally showed up and unlocked the door. Kagome has had some weird fetish for calf muscles for a long time and her friends all thought it was really abnormal.

"What was that Kagome?" Miroku asked leaning towards her with his ear cupped in his hand.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry 'bout it" Kagome chuckled awkwardly looking away.

Little did Kagome know that because of how powerful Sesshomaru is his hearing was ten times stronger then the regular inu youkai hearing and he had heard her clearly.

…

Mesu: Okay so here is the translations

Taijiya: Exterminator

Youkai: Demon

Inu: Dog

Kitsune: Fox

If I've missed any I will place them at the end of my next chapters

Please I beg you REVIEW!


End file.
